


Meanie

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, fluff ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Philip gets his wisdom teeth out and Lukas visits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 15 minutes and I'm really tired

Lukas couldn't be there to pick Philip up because he had a race. Luckily, Gabe filmed it and sent it to him. Now? Well, now Lukas was riding over to see his drugged out boyfriend. He had to admit, he was really excited to see Philip, like always, but he was also hyped to get his revenge on his evil boyfriend who filmed him when he was high as hell in bed after they got home. 

Lukas pulled into the driveway, kicking his kickstand down, pulling the key out of his bike.  He climbed off, walking up the yard, stopping and smiling when he saw Philip. Well, it was Philip along with Gabe. The two were standing in the doorway of the front door and Gabe was helping hold Philip up while he waved at Lukas. 

"Hey!" Lukas called up the yard, jogging towards the house. He walked up the front porch, wrapping his arms around Philip. He held the boy close, smiling at Gabe. "I've got him now."

Gabe nodded. "Okay, thanks." He waved a small wave, disappearing back into the house.

Philip wasn't even paying attention to anything around him. He was too busy stroking Lukas' chest, humming. "Pretty." Hew cooed.

Lukas rolled his eyes, grabbing his boyfriends wrist, pushing it away. "I am not pretty."

"Boyfriend." Philip replied, softly, reaching up, touching Lukas face, gasping. "You're really pretty."

"Philip."

Philip covered his mouth. "Sh."

"You put a finger over your mouth, not your hand." Lukas laughed, guiding Philips hand away from his mouth.

Philip was stubborn so naturally he covered Lukas' mouth with his hand. "Sh. You're pretty. Like a model."

Lukas only rolled his eyes in response, kissing Philips hand. "Let's get you back inside, buddy."

"M not your buddy." Philip grumbled, pushing at Lukas' arms. "You're mean."

"How am I mean?"

"You called me buddy?"

"And?"

"I'm your boyfriend you're supposed to call me cute nicknames." Philip crossed his arms, pouting.

Lukas groaned, putting a arm around Philip. "Come on, honey, let's get you to bed."

Philip hummed, leaning his head on Lukas' shoulder. "I like honey." 

"Good for you."

"Meanie." Philip flicked Lukas' ear.

Lukas winced, walking him inside. "Thanks, Philip, real mature."

"I know I am." Philip grinned, kissing Lukas' cheek the best he could with gauze stuffed cheeks.

Lukas wiped his cheek off, rubbing his lower back. "You're an idiot."

"Am not."

"Are too." Lukas chuckled. "You're a child."

Philip looked up at Lukas, his big puppy eyes all wide. "And you're a model."

"God, you just get gayer when you're drugged." Lukas muttered, walking Philip into his room.

Philip finger gunned. "You know it."

Lukas helped Philip lay down, which was harder than he expected, considering Philip wouldn't stop grabbing onto him like a kitten. "Philip. Let go."

Philip gave him puppy eyes. "But."

Lukas sighed, climbing into bed with Philip, wrapping his arms around Philips waist. "Fine."

"Good boyfriend." Philip hummed, rubbing Lukas' cheek. "The best. My good boyfriend." He gave Lukas a wet, barely sober kiss on the cheek.

Lukas could feel his face heating up. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm the best."

"You are." Philip gave him a squeeze. "N I love you lots."

"I love you too, Philip."

Philip gasped for seemingly the million time. "You do."

Lukas chuckled, tilting Philips head up, kissing his forehead. "I do." 

Philip buried his face in Lukas' neck, wrapping his legs around his waist. "Good."

"I'm glad you think that." Lukas smiled, running his fingers through Philips hair. Philip only sighed in response, kissing Lukas' shoulder. Lukas closed his eyes, curling up close to Philip, holding them. "I love you."

Philip grinned against his shoulder. "And I love you."

Lukas smiled, kissing the top of his head. "You're such a softie."

"You're a hardie."

"I don't really think that means what you want it to, Philip."

"Stop being a pervert, Lukas."

"Stop making dirty comments then."

Philip watched him for a few seconds. "I'm not high enough to deal with you."

"Yeah, I'm too sober to be dealing with you."

Philip slapped his chest and Lukas only laughed, leaning down, kissing Philips cheek.

"Don't hit me." Lukas laughed.

"You're a meanie."

"But you love me."

Philip pouted, kissing his chin. "Yeah, but you're still a meanie."


End file.
